


Like an Explosion

by Soreidy_27



Category: The Catch
Genre: Confusion, F/M, Fluff, Love, Multific, Pregnancy, angsty, baseless pregnancy fluff, more fluff less plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2018-11-17 08:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soreidy_27/pseuds/Soreidy_27
Summary: *New Summary*Margot Bishop, professional Con artist and head of the million dollar Firm (crime as in cons), The woman that has built her entire life to be exactly as she planned suddenly discovers something that changes her entire world and it hits her Like an Explosion.How will she cope with this life altering change?How will the person that is equally responsible for the predicament she finds herself in handle it?Read and find out.Intentional OOC and AU.





	1. Finding out.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's what probably be turned into a three or four chapter story. 
> 
> Sorry in advance for the mistakes(I don't have a beta and revising my work is a pain in my lazy ass). 
> 
> Here it is...

  * **_Maybe there's something you're afraid to say, or someone you're afraid to love, or somewhere you're afraid to go. It's gonna hurt. It's gonna hurt because it matters._**



**\- John Green**

 

"Oh bloody hell." Margot exclaimed for the fourth time in a row as she once again lowered her head to the porcelain bowl to continue spilling the little amount of food she had stomached only 20 minutes ago. This continuous cycle of not being able to be anywhere near the smell of food without her stomach turning and only crabbing  certain foods just to after consuming it all like a starved women run to the nearest bathroom to throw it all up has been going on for the past 3 weeks.

At first it started with her just feeling more tired than usual, her body always wanting to just crawl in bed and sleep, a luxury that the Brit couldn't afford when trying to rebuild her empire back in LA and hunting for her brother as well as raising a trouble making 16 year old. Not to mention being a full time girlfriend to the man she never thought could actually make her feel all she did for him. So no, Margot Bishop had no time for tiredness or an upset stomach, it just wouldn't do.

When all the symptoms started to make itself known, Margot had thought that it was the added stress of the roller coaster that was her life. All the sleepiness, and nonexistent hunger as well as the constant nausea was due to all she has been through in the last couple of months finally catching up with her body but after two weeks of these symptoms worsening and become more and more frequent Margot had started to worry about actually being ill.

As Margot stood from her crouching position on the floor and made her way to the sink to wash her mouth and splash some water on her heated face, Margot's mind wondered back to this morning.

^**^

It was 5:47 in the morning when an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach woke Margot up. As her eyes fluttered open, she could feel the ingredients of her Greek salad fighting its way up her throat. Instantly Margot made a move to stand but a warm broad male arm held her secure to her bed and his chest.

"Danny, let go." Margot said in a rush as she pushed against him. She felt him shift in his sleep and she took that as her opportunity, swiftly she bounced out of their bed and ran to the en-suite, barely making it on time before her dinner decided to make a  second appearance.

"Oh god." Margot moaned in disgust as she saw the remaining parts of her dinner lay out in front of her. Just as she was lowering her head down to continue vomiting everything in her, Margot felt a warm hand start to rub her back gently through her silky nightgown. Knowing exactly who it was and not wanting him to see her like this, Margot tried to pull herself from his touch only to have his strong hands reaching around her waist to rest on her stomach and pulled her back so her weight rested on his bare chest.

Too tired and with no energy what so ever, Margot sighed and let herself be pulled into the warmth of his body and rested her head on his shoulder whilst she closed her eyes. As soon as Danny started running his fingers acrossed her lower belly, Margot could feel her stomach relaxing as if he had caste a spell on her or something equally magical.

"Are you sure you don't need to go to a doctor?" Danny asked in a whisper as he placed the cold rag; he brought from the kitchen when he heard her throwing up, on her forehead to keep her temperature down as well as calm her quaking body.

"It's nothing, probably just food poisoning. I'll be fine darling, no need to worry." Margot said reassuringly even though she was not convinced of the reason she just gave to justify her repeated illness.

"Ok, I'm taking your word for it but if this gets worse we're going go to a doctor whether you like it or not." His words were said strongly, leaving no room for rebuttal.

Deciding it was better to just appease him than start an argument, Margot nodded in agreement before shifting to get up from the floor, the action was achieved with the help of Danny; Her body had zero energy to even attempt at pulling herself off the floor alone.

Margot moved to the sink and brushed her teeth and put water on her face. After she was done, Margot moved back to the bed and laid down, she saw as Danny moved out the room and into the hallway but was too tired to ask him of his intentions.

After a minute of waiting for his return past, Margot's eyes started to drop and just as she was being pulled into dreamland she felt a loving caress on her right cheek. Her eyes opened with reluctance, her gaze immediately fell upon Danny's deep brown orbs and was about to question him when she saw the glass of ginger ale in his left hand.

"Thanks darling." Margot said as she sat upright to drink it and felt the bed deep due to Danny's weight as he moved to lay down and rested his head on her stomach. The action created a smile to tug on her lips as the fingers on her right hand started running through the soft hair at his nape, hearing him groan softly at the action and leave a small kiss on her lower belly. Margot took three sips of the bubbly drink before shifting back down on the bed. Danny moved up to wrap his arms around her stomach and bury his face in her neck as he often did ever since she came back four months ago. Before dream land could take full claim of her consciousness, Margot felt a light kiss on her neck and the symptoms screaming at her that something major was happening to her.

Warnings she chose to ignore as she let her lover's deep breathes on her neck lull her to sleep.

^**^

Shaking her head to rid of that memory, Margot was finishing tapping the corner of her mouth her with the towel when she heard a knock on the door and Tessa's accented voice sounding through the wooden door.

"Mum, are you alright?" The recently turned 16 year olds voice coming out softly filled with worry.

"Yes, I'll be right out." Margot called back before running a hand through her curls before turning the handle and walking out the bathroom effectively coming face to face with her daughter.

"Mum, are you sure you're alright? You look a bit pale." Once again, Margot could hear the worry in her voice which warmed her heart at how far their relationship had gotten in the past year.

"Yes, I am. Something I ate didn't seat well apparently. Now, come along I have to drop you off at AVI before going to the meeting with the investors." Margot said as she moved to get her purse and started checking that everything she needed was there before placing it on her arm and making her way out of the master bedroom and down the stairs of the penthouse.

"I still don't understand why I can't go with you. I mean, it's my business too so I should be involved." Tessa said with annoyance in her voice as she trailed behind her mother.

"Darling, just because you will inherit all of it once I'm dead, doesn't mean you need to start worrying about the business now."

"Ok, but this problem has been hindering our business since the 15th of this month and now is the 20th which means -"

"What did you say?" Margot's question effectively paused Tessa's rambling. The blond turned to face her daughter fully as her mind started raising with this new information.

"Which part?" Tessa asked as she saw her mother's face turn a deadly white as if she had seen a ghost.

"Today is May 20th? Oh god." Margot whispered these words to herself before turning to Tessa whom was looking at her as if she's gone crazy and with as much confidence as she could master, ordered, "Tessa go wait in the car, I just remember I have to do something before we leave."

"Ok, but don't take too long."

Once she was alone, Margot ran up the grand staircase that led to the upper level of the penthouse and nearly ran to the master bedroom this time for a whole different motive than 30 minutes ago and made her way to the en-suit and crouched down in order to be at eye level with the sinks lower cabinet and started searching for the item that could possibly change her life forever. After two minutes of searching and throwing things across the bathroom, the blond finally found it, the pregnancy test. Margot had purchased it on impulse a few weeks ago, thinking that even if she won't need to use it ever, it was good to have at least one in her supplies. Boy was she wrong... here she was actually taking use of that pregnancy test.

Once she was done, Margot set to wait the required three minutes. As she walked back and forth across the large bathroom, Margot started thinking back to all the symptoms of tiredness, food sensitivity, the constant need to throw up anything she dares eat but the most obvious and final of all was her lateness. Margot Bishop was late, as she calculated the Brit realized that she was 2 months late on getting her monthly visit.

"Lord, this can't be happening. I can't be pregnant, it's just not possible." Those words were whispered into the empty bathroom as Margot tried to make sense of both possibilities.

If the test comes back negative, Margot could pretend this scare never happened and go back to her business. With it not affecting her whatsoever, wouldn't even be worth telling Danny about.

But if it turns out to be positive, that would be a major curveball thrown at her. Just the thought of it terrified Margot, how was she supposed to raise a child when her life at the moment was so hectic and dangerous? How would Danny feel about becoming a dad? how would she tell Tessa? How was she supposed to run her now progressing and powerful empire with a pregnancy belly then with an infant at her hands? All of these questions and doubts started swirling around her mind, making her more nervous and anxious for the results.

'No this is just too much. It has to be negative, that's the logical answer. It can't be -' Margot's thoughts were halted as her eyes laid upon the two pink sticks on the pregnancy test.

"Positive."

Margot stood rooted to her spot beside the sink, her gaze focused upon the little stick that had at that very moment altered her life forever, the Brit glared back at the object as if it were mocking her. After a few more seconds of staring down the little stick trying desperately to somehow change what she already knew to be true, Margot took a deep breath and slowly let it out before she pulled her gaze from the pregnancy test and directed it to her flat stomach. As gently as she dared to, Margot placed her right hand on her lower abdomen and ran her trembling fingers on the soft material of her form fitted long sleeved black dress.

"I'm pregnant. I'm going to be a mum... again." These words slipped from her rose colored tainted lips with a barely audible whisper, disbelief dripping from each word. The realization that she was actually with child hit her so hard that she lost her breath and her eyes began to overflow with unshed tears.

Margot was going to have a baby. She was going to be the mother of Danny's first child.

"Oh god." Margot exclaimed before she fixed herself and walked out of the bathroom which she spent many a hour in these days and with slightly quivering legs moved out of the bedroom, making her way down the stares slowly, each step feeling like a nail biting into her feet and her body not feeling her own as the pregnancy test began to feel as if it weighted a thousand pounds as she held it in her hand once she stepped into the living room, Margot took a deep breath and began to silence the screaming voices in her head. The blond Brit walked over to her purse and placed the pregnancy test in the small hidden pocket inside before making her way out the door. Deciding to deal with this new found information in a later time.

~**~

Margot had felt Tessa's eyes on her all during the car ride to AVI and the wait for the elevator as well as the journey through the halls of the glass building. It had irritated Margot at first but she had decided to just ignore her daughter's stares, she had much more pressing things to worry about like the life she only 20 minutes ago realized was growing inside of her. As well as the person half responsible for her current predicament, at she thought of Danny her stomach started turning again and her head began to feel unnaturally light.

'No, please not now.' Margot pleaded in her mind as she felt her vision blur just as the elevator door opened. Swiftly mother and daughter stepped out the elevator, Margot's movements slower than Tessa's, her dizziness had increased with each step she took. By the time she made it to where the conference room was, Margot was on the verge of tripping over her feet since her vision was not cooperating with her but played it off, the last thing the Brit needed now was to draw any unwanted attention to herself.

Once mother and daughter made it through the halls and to their destination; the conference room, Tessa opened the door to let her mother in before turning around and making her way to Alice's office. Margot had realized as she stepped into the room that if she didn't sit down in the next five seconds, she will either faint or throw up; the strong scent of coffee that filled the room overwhelmed her senses causing her to breath through her mouth in order to not spill her goats all over the conference room floor, that was not an option, specially with Alice's main team of Val, and Sophie as well as Ben and her boyfriend there to watch either of those events occur.

"Good, Margot you're here. We have a lead on Rhys and in what he is planning on doing now that he knows you and Ben are back." Margot hears Alice say as the Holden blond haired woman moved to sit next Danny at the other end of the table. She watched as Danny pulled his gaze from his laptop to give her what she assumed to be a loving smile that quickly transformed into a frown and a worry expression to paint itself on his face, at seeing his brows frown together and his questioning and worried eyes on her, Margot tried to reassure him by giving him a soft smile.

"Ok, just give me a brief summary, I have a meeting to attend." Margot's words were said as even as she could make them to be but there was an underlying discomfort that didn't go unnoticed by Danny who had been watching her like a hawk since she sat down.

"Well, we saw him making his way inside the rectory, what ever he is planning on doing or using against you is in there." Said Danny as he showed her the pictures taken of her brother, Margot nodded her head, the movement causing her dizziness to worsen to the point where she needed to close her eyes and breath deeply as she brought her shaky right hand to her forehead, willing the dizziness to subside.

"Hey, are you alright?" Danny asked as he turned to face his girlfriend fully, rolling the chair closer to her until their knees touched and he took her hand in his then started to run slow calming circles on her palm with his thumb. He waited for her to open her eyes before asking her any other question as to not overwhelm her.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just got a bit lightheaded, I'm alright darling." Margot was finally able to say as she opened her eyes and automatically looked into his deep brown orbs that at that moment were laced with a deep worry and she gave him a small smile. Margot's heart filled up at the thought of him worrying just like that or more so over a little boy with raven hair, adorable freckles covering his dimpled cheeks and eyes a deep honey brown that had a way of looking straight through her soul just like his daddy's do as he ran through their penthouse like a tornado or maybe a little girl with blond hair, blue eyes, her daddy's freckles on her cheeks, a daddy's girl attitude that would have Danny wrapped around her little fingers as she demanded for all she wanted with her mother's strongwilled attitude.

All these thoughts forming in her head were making her heart speed up and were doing nothing to ease her dizziness, in fact it was making it all worse.

"Maybe we should go to the hospital." Danny suggested, as he took her other hand in his and intertwined their fingers together and rested it on his leg.

Margot shook her head and she stood from her chair although her hands were still laced with his since Danny's touch seemed to be the only thing able to calm her nerves and nausea and said, "I told you this morning that there's no need for that, now I have to go to a meeting. We'll talk once I get home about Rhys and everything else." Margot rushed through her words, the dizziness coming back in waves as soon as she let go of his hands, not at all relenting, in fact it seemed like it had gotten worse.

Taking a deep breath through her mouth, trying hard not to smell the horrid scent of coffee, she made her way to walk to the door. As she was inches away from the door handle, Margot froze as suddenly the whole room started to spin off its axis, her stomach churned as she tried to breath. The Brit could sense people around her and talking but it was all white noise as the room continued to spin, feeling as if her conscience had ripped itself out of her body and everything was detached and out of her control.

Margot closed her eyes and opened them again trying to tether herself to something when suddenly she felt the warmth of a very familiar set of hands on her arms and it was as if at that gentle touch her whole life righted itself again and she could finally surrender to the tiredness and blankness because she knew or rather her subconscious knew that those hands and that warmth that they were spreading through her being were going to keep her safe. The last thing she saw as Margot used up her last grim of energy and before everything turned black as she let herself fall into oblivion was her man's worried and panicked face.

 


	2. Having the Strength.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Write a MarDan pregnancy fic they said. It'll be great and you'll have so much fun (that part is right) they said.
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes. 
> 
> As always this writing Noodle loves reviews and comments, it keeps me motivated so pleaseeee do.
> 
> Happy reading , Enjoy.

**_Being a Mother is learning about STRENGTHS you didn't know you had and dealing with FEARS you didn't know existed._**  
**-Linda WOOTEN**

__**__

"Margot? Margot?" Danny's voice called out to the woman whom was currently lying unconscious in his arms since he broke her fall a few painful minutes ago. The amount of panic and fear that was filling his body almost left him breathless, looking at the women he was so in love with like that; unconscious, helpless and looking so small as she laid in that uncomfortable position; her body at different angles as her head was rested on his arm whilst he tried to hold as much of her as he could was extremely shocking and brought a sense of helplessness to spread through his entire body.

"What happened to her?" Asked a very scared Tessa as she crouched down beside her stepdad and laid her hand on her mother's forehead to feel if it was hot. As she turned her gaze from Margot to Danny the young women could almost feel the anxiety, guilt and concern rolling off of the man beside her in waves. Tessa knew that Danny loved her mother, he had told her as much when he moved in with them in the penthouse two months ago.

It wasn't a big shock to the teenager given the way her mother and he were the day they had fled as well as those two months of her return with him sleeping in the penthouse every night until Tessa had pointed out that he should just move in already albeit she had said it sarcastically when her Margot agreed and made the proposal which Danny had wholeheartedly agreed, she had been happy for them which the couple noticed even if Tessa had tried to hide her thrill with an eye roll and a snappy comment.

Now seeing her mom like this; all vulnerable and weak, was very hard for Tessa especially as she had always seen her with that strong sense of authority and sassy come backs that both irritated the teenager at having her mother always outwit her and put a well hidden smile on Tessa's face at knowing where all her own sass had been inherited.

"I don't know, she just fainted." Danny's panicked voice brought Tessa out of her reverie.

Carefully Danny brought his right arm under Margot's legs and his left around her shoulders, being careful to place her head on his shoulder and swiftly stood up with the unconscious women in his arms. After making sure she was secured, Danny moved out of the conference room and made his way to Alice's office, effectively ignoring the stares and Ben's questions along with everyone's comments, the only thing on his mind being Margot.

How did he allow this to happen? He should've insisted that she'd go to a doctor sooner. What if she had something serious? What if he was actually on the verge of losing the best thing that's ever happened to him?

_'I just got her back, please Lord, don’t take her way from me.'_ All of these thoughts were swirling through his panicked mine like a F5 tornado which was seamlessly shown through his movements and facial expression as he slowly lowered the unconscious blonde onto the white sofa.

"Here's some alcohol wipes, this will hopefully wake her up." The soft voice of Alice broke Danny out if his panicked haze. He turned to her long enough to take the thin cloth from her fingers and gave her a quick nod in gratitude before returning his full attention to the still out of conscience women before him.

He waved the alcohol clad cloth slowly over her nose, praying to whoever would listen that Margot regains consciousness soon before Danny completely loses his mind with worry. "Come on, Margot wake up." He whispered to her as his alert eyes saw the women he was pleading to start to move, he could see her mind and body coming back to the present as her eyeballs moved restlessly behind her eyelids and her breathing came out shallow.

"That's it love, open your eyes." Danny gently spurred her on as he brought his right hand to her cheek and gently moved his thumb along her cheekbone. He could feel the rest of the people in the office stare at him and at Margot like hawks however what anyone in the room thought was the least of his worries, his sole focus was on his now waking women and getting to the bottom of what was going on with her, everyone else was a last thought to him.

~**~

As he stepped fully inside the pent house, Danny heard Tessa close the door behind him and the women he was currently holding up in his arms let out another exasperated sigh (the fifth one since stepping out of the elevator) which made the private detective look down at her with a smirk playing on his lips which earned him a glare from the blond before she rested her head back on the crock of his neck and let herself be carried up the stairs.

After Margot had opened her eyes, it had taken the combined forces of her daughter and boyfriend to convince her to let them take her home, Margot had argued that she was perfectly fine and she had more pressing issues to deal with like her firm, the deal with the FBI and finding her brother to be wasting her day at home, laying around doing nothing.

Danny had reasoned that her health was the most important thing to him and Tessa and they sure as hell weren't going to let her run herself to the ground especially after fainting out of the blue. Daniel Yoon had put his foot down and confidently informed the women he loved that he was taking her home to rest and was calling her doctor to check on her whether she liked or not.

Margot had been seconds away from arguing back and telling him that she was not going to be told what to do as she was her own damn person but when she looked into his chocolate orbs and saw such fear and concern reflected in them she had taken a deep breath and had simply nodded her head, took his hand and let herself be lead home.

"Danny put me down, I can walk just fine." Margot said for the third time since he had unexpectedly grabbed her by the waist and lifted her bridal style, walking with her in his arms down the hall that lead to their secluded top floor penthouse.

"I know you can but I'm bringing you up anyway." Danny responded nonchalantly, he glanced a look at her as he took under step up and continued before she could say anything at all, "it's more for me than you Margot. You have no idea how scared I was when I saw you lose consciousness and nearly have a bad fall if I hadn't caught you in time." His soft voice was laced with a hunted pain from the memory of the women he loved being unresponsive to his pleads to wake up.

As Margot gazed into his spellbinding brown hues, the blond instantly noticed all the torment and panic what had happened to him create inside Danny and her heart pounded hard in her chest at the realization that she had put that pain in his eyes, she knew exactly why she had fainted and why she was 'ill' but he was completely ignorant to that knowledge and the guilt on keeping him in the dark was starting to consume her but she just wasn't ready to tell him.

Revealing to Danny that she was with child would just make it all of it real and Margot wasn't sure that she wanted it to be, all her mind kept screaming at her was just how awful of a mother she would be, that she had already abandoned one child before because of her selfishness and her actions had created fifteen years of anguish and anger to build up inside that little girl and to want her own mother dead.

How would having this child be any different? How would this child grow up to be after being raised by her? Would she be able to do better this time or would she doom this child to suffering as well? All these thoughts kept swimming in her head since this morning even though there was a tiny voice in the eye of the storm that kept repeating that she wasn't alone this time that the difference was Daniel and he was going to be there through it all. Oh how she wanted to listen to that voice and just confess to the man that owned her heart about the major change they were going to go through but she couldn't do it, not yet. So Margot just lifted her head up and met his lips in a small kiss as he stepped into the threshold of their bedroom and she removed her right hand from around his shoulder to open the door.

"I'll go make you a bath." Danny told Margot after he laid her comfortably on their gigantic bed. Margot nodded, granted him a gentle yet loving smile before moving her head back onto the mountain of pillows Danny had laid behind her and closed her eyes, her right hand subconsciously moving to her lower belly and rubbing calming circles around where her child was currently growing. Her body began to grow heavy from all she's been through today until Margot couldn't fight it any longer and succumbed herself to dreamland.

_Hi mummy, I have fingers now and I learned to do summersaults; it’s fun can you feel me move yet? Probably not, I'm too tiny. I can feel your heart beat; it's the most beautiful feeling ever. I can't wait to hear your voice and daddy's. I don't know you much but I love you mummy and I can't wait to grow big enough to be held in your arms._

Danny stepped out of the en-suit with Margot's name at the tip of his tongue when he saw the women in question asleep soundly, her eyelids fluttered every few seconds which let him know she was dreaming and by the smile on her beautiful face, Danny knew it was something pleasant and beautiful so he chose not to wake her yet. Instead the private detective walked silently across the room and once he was inches away from Margot, he bent down and gave her a soft kiss on her smiling lips before he covered her with a blanket then exiting out of the room.

As he made the final step into the living room, Danny heard pots and pans crush to the floor from the kitchen. "Tessa? Are you ok?" Danny called out as he sprinted towards the kitchen, as he pushed the kitchen double doors open, Danny was met with a tomato sauce clad sixteen year old who had a deep frown on her face. Danny couldn't help but to start chuckling at seeing his step daughter who never even steps foot in the kitchen on less she was extremely hungry and no one was there to cook for her, completely covered in sauce which was also spread all over the counter and floor.

Tessa turned to him and gave him a bemused glare which just made Danny laugh even harder, "stop laughing." Tessa demanded as she went to splash water on her face; trying to remove the sauce from her cheeks. That demand which was said with irritation and an awkward stump of her foot just made Danny laugh even hard however after he saw that Tessa was starting to get very much annoyed he tried hard to calm down and after two minutes of working on his breathing to stop himself from bursting out in more laughter, Danny asked, "what were you doing?" Even though he had a very good idea as to what, he just wanted to know why.

"I wanted to make mum something to eat but apparently I suck at cooking." Tessa said as she finished wiping her face with a towel her voice coming out uncharacteristically small as she avoided eye contact. Her exclamation touched Danny's heart at the effort Tessa was making to make her mother happy, he had very much noticed how since the moment mother and daughter stepped out of the private plan hand and hand that their relationship had significantly improved and with the months he had living with the both of them he had the privilege to witness how elated Margot was to be able to have full trust in her daughter and knowing her daughter loved her.

Danny had come to care for the once very troubled teenager and had come to understand her better and they had build this sort of bond of step dad and step daughter to also friend to friend, it had been weird and awkward at first but it was worth it because this teenager was part of his family along with her mother whom he couldn't live without and he wouldn't have it any other way (not that he would ever tell her because knowing Tessa she would make a snarky comment and call him sappy just as her mother would).

"Ok, how about I help you clean this mess up and we order take out." Danny suggested as he moved towards the small cleaning supply closet and took out the mop, he turned to Tessa and she gave him a small nod before she went took take paper towels to clean the tomato sauce coded counter. They both worked silently on cleaning the mess for about five minutes and after it was done, Danny ordered Tessa to go clean herself up and check on her mother and Tessa just nodded before turning around and making her away out of the torture chamber also known as a kitchen.

It took Danny ten minutes to finish cleaning the kitchen if the mess Tessa made, oh she owed him big time. Next time an errant for the penthouse needed to be done, the sixteen year old will be the one to  _happily_ volunteer, Danny thought as he skipped up the stairs and made his way into the master bedroom, it was dimly lit by the bedside lamp and the evening fading sun reflecting from the open window, the detective looked to the bed but found it empty. With confusion written on his face, Danny was about to call out for Margot when he heard running water coming out of the bathroom and swiftly followed the dripping sound. Once he walked into the bathroom, he saw Margot perched in the hot tub, her head leaned back resting on a towel with her eyes closed, the smell of sandalwood and vanilla cascading through the air.

He calmly walked towards the oversized tub and kneeled next to her head and kissed her neck, then her shoulder and finally her awaiting lips.

"Hi." Margot whispered her voice soft and her eyes remaining formerly closed.

"Hi yourself. How do you feel?" Danny asked as he entwined his right hand with her left at the edge of the tub.

"I'm fine, could be better if you took off your clothes and join me." The Brit said coyly as she turned her head to gaze into his eyes and give him a half seductive, half loving smile.

The mischievous glint in her midday sunny sky colored orbs and her smile/smirk made Danny chuckle before he shook his head, "I can't. You're body needs to recover fully from the fainting and you need to rest before I can have my way with you." He responded, although he wouldn't want anything more than to shed off his clothes and climb into the tub and join his women , he couldn’t at least one of them had to have self control especially after what happen just a few hours ago that Danny was certain it took a few years of his life from the fright.

"You're no fun." Margot responded with an adorable pout, her accented voice sounding very unMargotish.

"No, it's called being responsible." He retorted as he stood up and started for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go order Chinese, Tessa made a mess in the kitchen so we decided take out is the better option then I'm gonna shower." Danny said walking out the door and sat on edge of the bed, took his phone from its charger and dialed the Chinese food restaurant.

As he finished ordering all the food for his family, he heard her footsteps making her way to him. He turned and opened his arms to which she walked to eagerly and wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him to a deep kiss.

When air became a necessary, Margot pulled away just a fraction and whispered, "thank you." As she nuzzled her nose with his.

"For what?"

"For taking care of me and also I'm sorry for scaring you today." Margot replied softly, her hands on instinct went to his soft short hair and her fingers got lost in the short locks as she caressed him; this has become a nervous habit for her and one of her greatest pleasures, there was just something about being able to just run her fingers through his impossibly soft hair that calmed her or maybe it was the feeling of having him close to her. Either way Margot knew this habit will forever be present.

"Just doing my job, I love you Margot so you best believe I'm always going to take care of you. I just need to know what is wrong with you."

"Danny I'm fine, I --"

"Margot you always say that but then you vomit at the sight of food, you're unnaturally tired and then today you faint. That's not being ‘fine’; tell me what's going on."

"Why can't you just let it go? Whatever is happening to me is my business not yours so just drop it." Margot said as she slid away from his warmth and began to nervously pace the space around the room, hating the turn their conversation just took; the last thing Margot wanted was to talk about the thing she was dreading to bring up so lashing out and her cruel remarks were the way she usually got away from deep conversations that poured out her soul the way she thought would make her weak and she despised that. However Margot knew from experience that what she said wouldn't have the desired effect on her boyfriend and she was proven right seconds after those words spat out of her lips.

"Wrong. Everything that happens to the women I love is my business, so either you tell me straight up or I'll have to find out myself. Either way Margot I'm going to know." Daniel explained, each word laced with frustration as he moved closer to the women whom had the power to undo him and put him back together with just a single look.

"God you're so stubborn." Margot spat at him, adding her death glare for good measure. The Satan like look in her eyes that has brought down the most deadly of men, had zero effect on her man whom could see right through it and into her very soul.

"Likewise."

"Fine! You want to know?" Margot asked rhetorically, the words rushed out of her lips with conviction and irritating dripping from them. "Here it is... I'm..." Just when the words were about to leave her lips, the exasperated blond stuttered and paused. The women that could pull the trigger on a loaded gun without much of a thought couldn't bring herself to say the one word she knew would change everything in her life as well as the life of the man currently looking at her expectantly.

"You're what Margot?" Danny asked with a frustrated groan when he saw her words fade and felt her began to close up from him again.

"I'M PREGNANT!"

 


	3. The Right Kind of Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation from the big reveal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter I consider to be a transition, it is basically an in between, it is just Danny's reaction to the news of being a father. I thought that his reaction should have it's own chapter albeit short before having a set of problems to face and people to deal with. The moment he knows that his life will be changing forever shouldn't be stained with the obstacles this amazing couple will be facing.
> 
> This chapter is pure fluff and intentional OOC.
> 
> As always thank you soooo much for reading my stories and specially this one which is literally my baby.
> 
> Sorry in advanced for the mistakes and as you know this writing noodle loves reviews.
> 
> And the song that inspired this chapter (the lyrics will be shown as you read) and the entire story is SWEETEST DEVOTION by ADELE and I strongly advice you listen to the song as you read this chapter.

_With your loving, there ain't nothing_

_That I can't adore_

_The way I'm running, with you, honey_

_Is we can break every low_

_I find it funny that you're the only_

_One I never looked for_

_There is something in your loving_

_That tears down my walls_

**....****....**

 

"I'M PREGNANT!" The words charged out of her lips in a desperate shout, tears began to form at the corners of her once irritated now frightened glazed blue eyes as she looked at every nook and cranny of the spacious room except at the human paralyzed only a foot away from her. 'Pregnant' The eight letter, two syllable word had the power to do what no one could, what she didn't think would be possible; frightened her to the point of making her chest tighten, to make just two minutes ago seem a lifetime ago, make all her thoughts vanish, all except that simple yet life-altering word.  
  
'Pregnant' As the word echoed through the cold walls of the dimly lit room created a sense of finality, of newness to spread through Margot's flesh as the words brought the bittersweet taste to her mouth, sort of like a once forgotten homemade meal; foreign yet so familiar, that word made it all real; made the baby currently snugged inside her real.

As the seconds ticked and the only sound that could be heard was of Danny's labored breathing and her own frantic heart beat danced in her ear, the blond's irritation at the frozen still man's lack of reaction intensified, here she was with a hurricane of emotions and doubts swirling inside her, making her skin flush, her hands to start to shake and her eyes to glaze over with salty moisture and Danny just stood there his eyes on her but his gaze seemed to be focus on something only his brown hues could see and his mouth slightly parted.

 

_I wasn't ready then, I'm ready now_

_I'm heading straight for you_

_You will only be eternally_

_The one that I belong to_

 

  
"Are you going to say something or are you planning on staying like that for the rest of the night?" Margot asked as she placed her hands on her hips and tried her best to make herself appear the strong women she portrayed but the words sounded vulnerable and lost as they slipped out of her tongue. His silence making her nerves quake and her already sensitive stomach churn as an infinite amount of doubt found home in her body. ' _Damn you, Daniel say something'_ The now revealed expecting mother screamed in her mind, as all the emotions washed over her.

 

_The sweetest devotion_

_Hitting me like an explosion_

_All of my life, I've been frozen_

_The sweetest devotion I've known_

 

  
For his part, Daniel Yoon's mind was blank, every thought nonexistent as he stood in his bedroom, the light breeze sneaking in from the open window caressing his now flushed skin as the words that slipped through Margot's lips filled the air and reached his ears. 'Pregnant' That was the first and only word that the private detective could conjure up and highlight within his mind and with that single word came a clashing of all his emotions on his being, his jumbled mind finally able to make sense of what he had heard slip with Margot Bishop’s lips. 'Pregnant' She was pregnant. As in carrying a baby, as in having a tiny human being growing in her womb, a human being that was part Margot Bishop and part Daniel Yoon.  
  
And then it hit him like a ton of bricks free falling on him, he was going to be a dad, just that word alone sent an instantaneous love and infinite adoration to fill his body for that little person currently growing stronger inside the women that held his heart in the palm of her hand. Instantly, without pause the man in the room leaped across the room, his face set with a determination and love that could only be interpreted as having something akin to an epiphany, not giving the now very confused women in the room time to react before he sealed his lips with hers in a toe curling, heart pounding kiss. His hands weaved into her blonde curls as he devoured her mouth, his hands keeping her in place and the force of his passion and love for her granted him a breathy moan as he felt her teeth pull at his lower lip.

 

_I'll forever be whatever you want me to be_

_I'll go under and all over for your clarity_

_When you wonder if I'm gonna lose my way home_

_Just remember, that come whatever, I'll be yours all alone_

  
"You're pregnant." It was said as a statement not a question as they left Danny's kiss swollen lips, the thought of that word and the life altering meaning of them had brought shock to Danny's system but to actually articulate those precious words just made the whole meaning of that word more absolute than anything he's ever heard. Made his heart beat a mile a minute as he felt the words wash over him, he could actually see his life altering, rearranging in technicolor right before his eyes.  
  
Margot nods her head slightly as tears streamed down her face, she could very much blame the pregnancy hormones for the tears, but at that moment as she felt Danny's warm and strong hands framing her tear soaked cheeks. Her ability to articulate a word failed her because her throat was closed up from the salty moisture settling in her eyes from the myriad of emotions threatening to spill out of her as she gazed into his also misty eyes that were shining with so much awe and love directed at her that Margot felt like weeping even more. She didn’t know what to say, how to articulate all the fear, happiness and doubts swirling in her when Danny was looking at her as if she just gave him the moon in a silver platter.

 

_I've been looking for you, baby_

_In every face that I've ever known_

_And there is something 'bout the way you love me_

_That finally feels like home_

  
"Thank you." Danny whispered as he rubbed the tip of his nose with hers in a loving Eskimo kiss, and pecked her lips. He took a second just to feel her quivering lips on his before he dropped to the floor on his knees, his hands on either side of her hips and brought his face inches away from her still flat stomach. "Hi  there, I'm your daddy." The elated man whispered in bewilderment as he felt Margot's soft hands curl in his hair and a soft tearful laughter escaped her lips at his words.  
  
**_"Hi daddy, I can't wait to meet you. I know I love you already because I can feel my mummy love you. Oh! I have eyelids now, I know they are going to be used so I can see you when I grow and can see the world outside mummy’s warmth."_ ** ****  
  
"Are you planning on talking to my stomach for the next 7 months?" Margot asked the man still kneeling before her with mock annoyance. Her hand never easing up her ministrations as her hands massage his skull with her fingers and her eyes saw him glare at her playfully before feathering kisses at her stomach until she was giggling in a way she'd hadn't done since she was a small child - a lifetime ago.

“Yep.” The kneeling man stated childishly between kisses, he was planning on talking to her belly, to his child everyday, tell him or her how much he loved them, how excited he was to be a father. God, a Father, he was actually going to be a father, a person was going to be dependent on him for the rest of his life. That thought shot straight through him and he felt a sense of responsibility, a realization that all he’s been planning on doing throughout his life, all the things he had accomplished, all he had done was completely and undoubtedly pointless, worthless and insignificant compared to what he was now; a dad. In less than 7 months he will be a dad, the greatest title he could ever be privileged to have and all because of that women in front of him, currently looking at him with those eyes that could pierce his soul and make him do absolutely everything for her, hell he’s done everything for her; killed a man for her, and he would do it all again. He would take all the blows, all the heartache and headache that came with loving Margot Bishop if it means he would get the kisses, the smiles, the laughter, the lessons she always taught him about life without her even realizing that every second he was with her his world became more colorful, less black and white and he could glimpse at the layers that everyone had instead of labeling them ‘good’ and ‘bad’ as he had regretfully and ignorantly had done before the perfect tornado also known as the women carrying his child showed him what a human really was and that no one was fully good or fully bad; a good person could do bad things and a bad person could do good thing, layers, everyone had them. He would do it all, in every universe, in every form of reality if all of it could lead him to this moment, to the moment where he adds another layer to his persona, the most important and proudest layer he would ever shoulder; a dad.

 

_You are my light, you're my darkness_

_You're the right kind of madness_

_And you're my hope, you're my despair_

_You're my scope of everything, everywhere_


	4. A Permanent Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just meaningless fluff, as is this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll, so I'm still alive. I am so sorry for the extreme delay, I feel like it has been eons since I've posted for this story, I hope there are still people out there interested in this baseless fluff, please comment this noodle loves reviews.

_This love left a permanent mark_  
This love is glowing in the dark  
These hands had to let it go free  
And this love came back to me 

**_This Love ~ Taylor Swift_**.

"Are you serious?" Asked a confused yet equally amused Danny as he stepped out into the hallway, his phone in his ear as he incredulously listened to what his girlfriend was currently up to. He had spent the past two days at AVI completely engrossed in their new case, it had been frustrating to say the least, the frustration didn't come from the staleness of the case but from not being able to go home to his rapidly growing girlfriend ( not that he would ever tell her that her stomach was shaping into that of a pregnant woman in a rapid pace unless he craved a bullet in his skull). Just when he had all of his things packed and his heart at the ready to go see his family , Alice or Val would urgently walk to his desk with a new lead or new assignment.... so very frustrating.

"What? Is it so hard to believe that I'm out shopping darling?" He heard Margot counter asked on the other line, the private detective could actually hear the smirk he knew for a fact was playing on her lips.

"Uh, average people can you, your highness don't." He couldn't help but respond back, it was the truth in a way actually, Margot had never in the two years he's known her - in the most of intimate of ways - had gone clothes shopping. Especially with all the responsibilities that running her once more under her power Kensington firm. So, the only plausible explanation for her sudden shopping trip was that she was running a con, that caused him reason to worry as his mind. No matter how many times he's watched her succeed in her quests without much of a scratch, no matter his mind knowing that she was a professional at what she did, he's heart still dropped to the pit of his stomach when Margot physically involved herself in cons, especially when it's not just her life she is endangering anymore but of their child. That constant fear had been a source of late night arguments that more than not lead to nowhere, because debating Margot Bishop was equivalent to trying to make a mull walk.

"I could be 'average' darling and stop calling me that." He heard his girlfriend say matter factually on the other side, her statement causing his dark orbs to roll.

"You are the furthest thing from average your highness." Danny couldn't help but argue back and a chuckle left his lips when he heard a little groan reside from the other line, ruffling Margot's feathers was without a doubt his favorite past time. Every time he made her squirm and scream under his touch was akin to heaven on earth, but those occasions where he could make her roll her eyes, pout like a child or whine at his intentional annoying antics were very entertaining on its own.

"Whatever Danny, I actually wanted to see if you're up for lunch or is your leach on too tight?" The way she referred to him as not being able to do as he pleased in his job always caused Danny to roll his eyes. This woman could be equally as annoying as him, they could and have bantered for hours on end with neither one willing to give in.

"As matter of fact I can, my lunch break starts in about 5 minutes so we can meet up at Carrie's?" Danny responded back, his heart fluttering at the thought of finally seeing his girlfriend after a tedious and frustrating 47 hours and 23 minutes. Speeding back towards his desk, the excited brunette began to pack his essential files to work on at home.

"Actually, I was hoping we could meet back in the penthouse, I'm almost there."

"Do you want me to pickup some Thai or Italian?"

"No, I have that covered."

"Meaning you're going to cook?" Danny asked through the phone as he finished packing up the last of his take home work, his voice with a high level of shook and surprise attached to it.

"Darling just get home." Were the last words Danny heard before Margot hung up.

Once he ended the call and placed his phone back in his pocket, Danny walked back to the offices with a new light to his steps, walked towards his desk and began to pack up and close his files, getting his leather jacket. He was about to leave now that he had everything at the ready when a voice stopped him, he turned around to face the owner of the voice.

"Where are you going?" Sarah, AVI's new intern, asked the petite brunette gave him a small smile Danny found her to be very friendly and sweet, she was very good at her job though she's only been with the team for two weeks. It felt nice to have someone actually be genuine with him besides Alice and Val on the job, most of everyone led by Sophie who seemed to find any little dispute on the job as an opportunity to respond with all the acrimony that Danny had noticed she held just below the surface towards him. All those moments always brought Danny up short to the 360 in her once calm and understanding personally to an almost always angry woman that he knew was part his doing, always a piece of guilt shone into the surface when they are near.

"Lunch." The private detective responded as he continued to pack his things bring himself back to the present.

"Oh, would you like some company?" Sarah asked somewhat shyly, the raised eyebrow that she received from Danny prompted her to add a little more to her request. "And I could run something by you about the case."

"Uh sorry, I'm actually heading home, we can discuss it tomorrow." Danny rejected gently as he finished putting in the last of his papers in his bag, his mind set on the exasperating woman he hasn't set eyes on in nearly two days. That was the only thought that flew by in the private detective's mind with each anticipation covered steps he took closer to the future mother of his child.

~~**~~

"Thank you." The grateful words escaped Danny lips in a muffled whisper after he parted for a fraction of a second from the rosy, velvety feel of those of Margot. They were both currently sitting on the big, elegant sofa that rested in the family room, as soon as he got home, he had found take out containers of his favorite Thai restaurant (he knew her actually making something from scratch was too good to be true, he had thought with a chuckle when he saw the take out) and utensils all perfectly aligned on the coffee table in their second family room where only a giant screen T.V and a few decorative items and sofas rested. It had been part of the deal of living together, Danny refused to part from his beloved 58 inch T.V and with a few chose words and eye rolls Margot had agreed to bring it along to their new home, although Danny had payed for the intrusion on her detailed and carefully chosen decor later that night, but Danny had not cared, much too occupied with letting it all sink in, what his new life would be like next to that incredibly stubborn and sharp tongued woman that he knew had a heart of gold.

After he had taken in her efforts of domestication, Danny had gone in search of her which he found without much of a surprise in their library perusing through her many books. Danny still remembered that day a few months prior when a new layer of Margot Bishop unveiled before his eyes, it was after she had her many decorative team set up the rooms in the penthouse, and his blonde lover all but threatened the man that were carrying the many boxes of books to her new and Victorian styled library that if one scratch is found in any of her various volumes she would have their heads. Danny's mind took him back to the look of pure fright in the much larger men and the deadly glare she sent his way for his daring to chuckle at the seriousness of her voice. It had been yet another little detail of her that he had discovered and quickly added to the infinite list of the things he loved about her; Margot Bishop was secretly a bookworm.

After the initial greetings kiss that went on a little longer than usual given the days they've been apart, and after Margot had chosen the book she wanted to get lost in that day, the pair had enjoyed a leisure lunch, talking about their day. Danny learned that Margot had indeed gone shopping but for the baby, even though she was still only three months along and the only other person that knew was Tessa that she had the urge to go buy some mundane things like Little genre neutral onesies and such.

When Margot had pulled out one of the many bags she had brought from her expedition, Danny was nearly brought to tears as he gazed upon the baby clothes, the softness of the cotton in which it was made, had the effect of making it all seem even more real. Daniel Yoon was going to be a dad. Danny wanted to say so much, thank her for the blessing she was granting him but he hadn't found the words until now. Until he had time to see through the different items and picture himself dressing a mini version of his lover or even himself in them as he rocked them to sleep, that Danny had the nerves to walk into the kitchen to where Margot had escaped to with the excuse of wanting a glass of lemonade that he wanted to have that particular conversation, regardless of how uncomfortable he knew it made her and how inexperienced he was at this as well.

"We need to talk" Danny had said to her as soon as he was close enough, with an ease that even surprised him, Margot had nodded her head in agreement before bypassing him to go back to the sitting area. However, nothing with them was easy and Danny had found himself tongue tied, the only thing he was able to do at that moment when he saw her sinking into the sofa and gaze upon him with those big azure orbs was forge his lips with hers and do what they know how to do best: communicate through their bodies, through their lust and love.

Until it wasn't enough and he need to say it.

"Thank you."

The blonde, with sudden confusion replacing her pleasure, pulled a bit further back from the man before her, her accented voice asking, a hint of her pleasure still dripping through, "thank you for what?"

Her azure orbs took in the little smirk that danced in his lips as his warm chocolate eyes glittered with mischief and wonderment. Without permission, her heart began to beat at her chest more than it had when he had been taking inventory of the deepest and most sacred parts of her mouth.

These past several months after her return had felt surreal to her, the way the distance they had battled against had a way of strengthened them somehow, as if all the universe had taken a step back, giving her the free reign to have it all; the all she had excruciatingly thought to be always out of her grasp. It had granted her with what she had secretly yearned for all those years; a family, a home and to be loved without an ulterior motive. It had been a rocky road, it still was a rocky road especially with the new life currently growing inside of her, but Margot Bishop was nothing but determined and when she was dedicated to something regardless of the good or bad of it, nothing dare stand in her way and the pregnant blonde was dedicated to make this makeshift family work more than she had been with anything else in her life including her ever growing empire.

Her melancholic thoughts, were dismantled by the husky voice of the only one who had been brave enough to climb up her walls, following the almost faded trail to her battered heart and taking permanent residence in her, all without giving her a warning notice. It had been by far one of the best things to happen to her, him finding her or her finding him either way, she was grateful because he had become the greatest thing she's ever had.

As her thoughts took that narrowed tone to her deepest  of uncharacteristic emotions and thought, her ears had picked up the words , "looking at me like that " and "something I never thought I would have." and that's when her crime boss persona came stumping through the figurative door of her being and took claim on the throne.

"Wow, you stopped our make out like teenagers to be sappy?" Her sass couldn't be helped as she walked her way back to the kitchen and rolled her eyes with a smirk that had 'bad intentions' marked all over the dangerous azures as she heard Danny's heavy footsteps kilometers behind her.

"Excuse me your highness for my being romantic." She heard Danny shot back at her as she took out the ginger tea and began making herself a cup, the tea supposed to help her nausea or so Danny's mother told her when her boyfriend had left her two hours  _alone_  with the chatty and very affectionate woman. That day was the first time Margot had felt out of her element in a whole new level, the blonde had swore of almost being converted to a 'way too happy for anything normal' cult that Annie, Daniel's mother, was founder of. That night, the moon and stars witnessed a third degree argument between them, one that took two days and a lot of glares and shouts to settle.

"You really need to work on your sappy comments timing darling." Margot deadpan as she brought her thoughts to the present, before she could move back to the living room, her wanting to curl in her couch with Chaucer filling her with timeless poetry and insights, she felt two strong arms wrap around her middle from behind, "you are very rude your worshipfulness" she heard whisper in her ear, chills spreading through her as his lips ghosted her eagerly responding flesh.

Margot turned in his arms, her eyes shining with seduction, slowing she brought her hand up his strong neck, bringing his lips inches down to hers and right before he could taste her smile, she whispered, "just to you eye candy" before unwrapping herself from his hold and walking out of her kitchen, feeling his glaring eyes on her which caused a chuckle to escape her delectable throat as she reached her book and opened to the first page of  _The legends of good women._


End file.
